User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 5: Bjorken Telephone
Episode 5: Bjorken Telephone Premise: The teams head to Iceland to traverse geysers, speak Icelandic, and either eat an authentic Icelandic Thanksgiving meal or collect a fossil in the ice cave. Challenge: Traverse geysers in Iceland, speak Icelandic to an Iceland native, and either eat an authentic Icelandic Thanksgiving dinner or collect a fossil in the ice cave. Winner(s): Crimson and Ennui Elimination: None My Favorite Part: Crimson and Ennui This is another great episode, especially for the goths. With Crimson finally speaking, it was their time to shine! I like the way that they displayed "fear and panic" in the beginning and at the end, they displayed "excitement" for their victory, which enraged Don. Crimson also threw in a funny line when she said that they weren't going to the ice caves "'cause whatever". It was also pretty funny when Don sees what the Icelandic local was wearing and was like, "Sweet sister of ducks, what are you wearing?!" It was really hilarious seeing her push down Lorenzo and Chet. Also, they nearly high-fived, and hopefully that means from here on in, their relationship gets better. There were also a lot of great jokes surrounding Dwayne messing up the Icelanding sentence and apparently insulting the Icelandic lady, earning him a slap to the face. He also goes insane at one point in the episode, which is hilarious. Laurie and Miles were pretty good in this episode too. I felt really sorry for them that they had to eat those poor animals, and Laurie's two freak-outs throughout the episode were HILARIOUS. I liked the part when Dwayne takes their fossil and Laurie yells at him with a creepy face and fire in the background. And then Laurie beats up Don for making her eat those animals. Hilarious indeed! I swear, I could hear Courtney's voice, judging by how mad she got. It was also nice seeing Geoff stick up for Brody throughout the episode, showing how good of a friend he is. Rock feeding Spud and finally having the guts to tell him that he isn't doing anything is good too. Also, Emma needs to be a better sister and stop putting poor Kitty down. Kitty has done a lot of good for her sister and herself so far, and that gag of Emma putting her down is getting a bit annoying. Stephanie really surprised me in this episode. She actually showed a very aggressive side to her, even going so far as to threatening to beat up "Lightning on steroids" if he steals her french fries. She even pounded his fist really hard. Poor sha-Lightning on steroids. Oh, but that Lady and the Tramp reference was really weird and gross, and I think Geoff and Bridgette are better kissers than those two any day. There were also other scenes, like MacArthur breaking the fossil, Owen ordering food while listening to the Icelandic voiceover, and Kitty's selfie with a frozen Sasquatch. Overall, this is a good episode. Category:Blog posts